crapthatscoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Circle
Circle was a male contestant, and winner of CRAPthatscool season 5. "What do you mean?"-Circle Gameplay Circle was a very vocal player who constantly bragged about eliminating certain contestants, such as Bongo. Even though Circle thought he was the strategic mastermind of the season, contestants used him as a meat shield. He also has "thrown" challenges, in order to get his team to lose and to be able to eliminate a contestant. Along with the challenge throwing, another questionable tactic Circle used was trying to bribe Drink And Straw to keep him safe from the vote, and lying about things to get the jury to feel bad for him. Personality "Circle is an eccentric contestant who always strives to make people laugh. He used to travel around on comedy tours but didn’t get enough cash, which is why he decided to quit the business and compete on this reality show. Due to his comedic background, he sometimes cannot control himself, and makes jokes often during serious situations. Because of this, some of his friends see him as rude sometimes, as he can never be honest or genuine about anything. Due to this and the fact that he always used to be on tour, he loses friends often, which hurts him emotionally. Sad boy. ;( TV Shows always used to make him laugh, so that's why Cookie Monster Cookies are his favorite." Trivia * Circle was the only contestant in Season 5 to remain on the same team throughout the season. * Circle is the only armless contestant that made it to the merge in CTC 5. The closest player to him was Bongo who placed 13th. * Circle is the first armless winner. * Circle is the only original Bodacious Bowtie member to make it to the merge. * Circle is the first armless contestant to make it to podium since Keyboard in season 1. * Circle is the contestant that had the longest gap of time between winning two challenges. He won challenge 1, and didn't win another challenge until challenge 20, which is a 19 challenge gap. * Circle's user, OfficialTWJ, has the highest placement average out of any player who has played more than once, with an average of 2. He debuted in his first attempt and placed 3rd. * Circle has the lowest challenge average of any CTC winner. ** However, some may think his challenges were the best. * Circle's user has recently screamed to TTGuy to delete Season 5. There has been no response as of yet. * Circle is 1 of the only winner to not return in CTC 7, the other being pallet * Circle is the only object lockdown contestant in CTC5. * Circle appeared in Light Switch's CTC 7 Challenge 16 entry as the party was for Alumni only. * Circle's user, OfficialTWJ played as Spooky Spider in TROC 2 and TROC 4. * Circle's user, OfficialTWJ is playing as Wandy in BFPP. * Circle is also in Object Lockdown, a show made by his user * Circle’s user, OfficialTWJ, also played as painty in CTC 4 * Coincidently, both of the characters are in Object lockdown Category:Male Category:Contestant Category:Podium Category:Winner Category:CTC 5 Category:Alumni Category:Merge Category:Finalist Category:Bodacious Bowties Category:Armless Category:Highest Ranking Male